


Kisses

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Leah Clearwater knows each kiss she gets is different. Sam/Leah, Jacob/Leah, Bella/Leah





	Kisses

Leah only thinks about it because she was asked. Running through the forest as a wolf, her paws digging into the soft brown soil, and this high-pitched voice chirps through the pack link: _So, Lee, what's it like to snog so many people?_ She'd only ever kissed three people, but apparently even that was too many for They-Who-Will-Never-Get-Laid (her way of addressing her pack brothers). The question rings through her head throughout the patrol, and after they all shift back to leave she begins to seriously contemplate an answer.

Sam's kisses, back when he still kissed her, were soft and tender and loving. His lips would always cover hers perfectly, as though he was trying to rip her mouth off, and their lips would taste of each other afterwards. His lips would move against hers gently, sweetly, in a show of the love and passion which was once hers and hers alone. The heat from his body was so comforting, like a blanket her mother knitted. They had promised each other eternal love before he ripped it away and thrust his heart, blood-stained and shattered from the imprint's wicked claws, towards Emily. She shook her head to break the line of thought, lest she fall back into that dark state.

Jacob's kisses were different. His were rougher, angrier, sadder, and he imagined a softer girl against him. Not Leah Clearwater, tougher than all the men put together, bruised knuckles and shattered glass and gunpowder. He would stroke her (too-dark) hair and pull her close and ghost at her earlobe before pressing his chapped, dry lips to hers, his eyes shut tightly and breath held. She supposed her scent was too different from Bella Swan's. But then again, she couldn't talk. He and Sam shared a bottle of cologne.

Bella's kisses were the gentlest. Then again, she was the only girl Leah had ever kissed. Her curves were such a contrast from Leah's lanky, wiry frame. She smelled of books and sunshine and cinnamon, and it reminded Leah of Emily. She didn't want to think about her cousin, and so she'd pin Bella against the nearest surface and let her mouth grow hungrier. She kissed like a demon possessed, desperate for something she could hold on to, and Leah appreciated that. So she nipped at Bella's lip and lapped up the blood.

Yes, she loves the kisses she gets.


End file.
